


Respite

by EroPrincess



Series: Mortal Kombat Memoirs [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Leather, NSFW, Necrophilia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Painplay, Power Play, Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: Consumed with his never-ending rage for Raiden, Liu Kang’s sole focus is to give the deity what he deserves. Kitana, however, has plans to take her Emperor’s mind off of the Thunder God. [11/17/2018: 7100+ words of smut added.]





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> res·pite  
> /ˈrespət,rēˈspīt/ -  _noun_  
> 
>   1. A brief interval of rest or relief.
>   2. [ _legal_ ] A reprieve, especially from a sentence of death.
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
> This plot-bunny has been looming in my mind for over a year. I didn’t know how to approach it, which is why I never bothered writing it. So I combed through [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net), AO3.org, [AFF.org](https://www.adult-fanfiction.org/), and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/) to see if anyone had written sexy fictions featuring the Dark Emperor and Empress of the Netherrealm. Short answer, no.
> 
> Fictions of the Royal Pairing are few and far in between, and most fans have written Dark Emperor Liu Kang as either an abusive prick who uses his girlfriend as his personal punching bag, a neglectful lover, or both. So, dissatisfied with what I found, I decided to take matters into my own hands.
> 
> It’s officially the last day of Kinktober, and considering our favorite zombie revenant kouple resides in the Netherrealm, I believe it’s also the perfect time to debut this on Halloween. And let’s just say I’m going to answer these two headcanons: [1](https://mkxkonfessions.tumblr.com/post/118653964219) | [2](https://greatkunglao.tumblr.com/post/118800730451/liu-kang-never-thought-that-calling-you-an).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don’t own  _Mortal Kombat_  nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and ‘em. I don’t work for those companies or people; I write for fun.
> 
>  **Warnings** : This story is rated- **MA**  (for mature audiences).  **Descriptive sex**  is featured including  **leather fetish** ,  **domination** / **submission** ,  **pain play** ,  **temperature play** ,  **fingering** ,  **light**   **oral sex** , and… hmm… *places finger on chin and thinks for a bit* Oh, yes!  **Necrophilia**! 
> 
> This is a story stars revenants Liu Kang & Kitana, and since canonically they’re dead in the MKverse, that means this story’s going to feature dead people doing the do. Also, since this is about revenants Liu Kang & Kitana, their minds are going to be pretty warped. More will be explained in the Author’s Notes at the bottom.
> 
>   * This is probably one of my most pornographic works, yet. If that’s not your cup of tea,  **please do not proceed further**! I don’t have any children therefore, I don’t do the “children thing” (meaning I don’t babysit anyone else’s). I’m a firm believer in accountability. So I don’t want to read comments from people saying they were “offended” and/or “triggered” by my story’s content. I posted the warnings; it’s up to the reader to decide to take heed. 
> 

> 
> I don’t have a beta-reader, so forgive any grammatical errors you may find. I’m writing & editing this solo-dolo!
> 
>  **Fanfiction Inspiration** : [FloweryNamesLover](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7088595/FloweryNamesLover)’s fic [ _Mortal Kombat: Desperation_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11590578/1/Mortal-Kombat-Desperation) _._  Specifically, [Chapter 21](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11590578/21/Mortal-Kombat-Desperation).  
> [KitanavsMileena](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2707180/KitanavsMileena)’s fic [ _Punishment and Reward_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9548203/1/Punishment-and-Reward).
> 
>  **Music Inspiration** : Beyoncé’s “[Crazy in Love ( _50 Shades of Grey_  Remix](https://open.spotify.com/album/1JSCfr9YFx7SAP8sAYS5vx))” 
> 
> [@kinktober2018](https://tmblr.co/mLhFfaCvQvKZLGlCxt-8YBg) is a month-long event featuring various prompts that are sex-related. If that makes you uncomfortable, do not click the “Keep reading” link.
> 
>  **Day 31** : Any combination of the [prompts](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)! 

The Dark Empress gazed out the window of the Throne Room in the Netherrealm Royal Palace with downcast eyes and a forlorn sigh. She longingly observed her Emperor training in the middle of the stone courtyard with lava lakes, creeks, and rock formations surrounding the area. He was decked out in his dark armor. The large, steel emblem of a skull embedded in his chest plate; an emblem that signified he was the ruler of Hell. Her pale fingers briefly touched the pointed ends of her black, steel crown planted atop her glossy bodysuit, also signifying she ruled the realm of damnation alongside him.

Her amber eyes continued to observe as the pyromancer obliterated many demons and Earthrealm’s fallen souls effortlessly thanks to the martial arts he learned from his former master Bo’Rai Cho.

Sighing wistfully at the scene down below, the fan-wielder was cognizant why her lover was training so intensely. A few weeks ago, Earthrealm's incompetent protector and inept deity, Raiden visited their Palace and threatened the revenants with “fates worse than death” as he tossed Shinnok’s still-living, decapitated head at their feet before teleporting away. Confusion was etched on the majestic couple’s faces as they watched the fallen Elder God move his lips as he vainly tried to speak. However, the once-menacing being appeared utterly pitiful.

The bafflement displayed on their countenances was quickly replaced with anger at the Thunder God for daring to intrude their home—no thanks _to_ him. He actually had the audacity to threaten all their lives—which ended because _of_ him! The Earthrealm Champion took Raiden’s threat the hardest out of them all.

Was it bad enough Liu Kang was murdered in cold-blood by the deity he admired and looked up to like the father he never had? All because the former Shaolin wanted to protect the realm he was once wholly devoted to? A realm he saved _twice_ in Mortal Kombat and eventually was killed for it! Now that same deity threatened the lives of him, his beloved, his best friend, and comrades for wanting to exact justice on the realm that caused all their demises?

The Dark Emperor balled his hands into fists at his sides and began shaking with fury. Shinnok’s head made another noise as his lips moved in an attempt to speak again. Liu Kang unleashed his rage and contempt for Raiden onto Shinnok. He lifted his foot and mercilessly stomped the fallen Elder God’s head into a paste of blood and gore underneath his shoe.

While Kitana shared the same animosity towards Raiden, she worried about her lover. Day and night he trained rigorously, sharpening his martial arts skills and perfecting his form to face his former mentor in kombat one final time. Liu Kang’s wrath towards Raiden has nearly consumed him, but the fan-wielder understood he dearly wanted to protect those closest to him, the few friends he has left in this hellish realm. And she knew the former Shaolin was determined to do it at all costs, no matter what.

Weeks of witnessing her beloved like this caused the Dark Empress immense pain as well. It hurt her deeply to see him hurt; so much so, her teeth clenched and her lips turned downwards in agony. An infuriated frown creased the royal kunoichi’s forehead as she gripped the windowsill until her long, clawed fingernails scratched against the ornate gold that decorated it. The Edenian was determined that together she and Liu Kang _will_ strike down Raiden for good. Her sharpened blades combined with his flaming fists will ultimately kill the bastard who callously ended the Mortal Kombat Champion’s life. She’ll see to it.

Kitana’s brows creased some more when she watched three times as many demons and fallen Earthrealm souls emerge from behind rock formations in the courtyard to challenge their ruler. The bloodthirsty group came from all sides, sprinting towards Liu Kang in an attempt to bombard him. Some armed with an array of attack weapons, others bearing saliva-coated fangs and feral claws aimed at the Champion ready to strike.

Tilting her head to the side, the assassin’s eyes never left her lover’s sparring session as more kombatants joined the group. _Skill matters_ , _not numbers_ , she told herself as a smirk adorned her lips. _One_ - _thousand times zero is still zero_. She anticipated what was to come next.

Even faced with seemingly innumerable entities aiming for his head, the flame fist warrior remained unruffled and composed as ever. He closed his eyes and stood still, placed his palms together in front of him, and took a deep breath.

Before any of the mindless creatures could touch him, Liu Kang gathered his chi and let it cloak his body. He outstretched his arms and leaned back, tilting his head to the clouded orange sky. Releasing a loud cry into the atmosphere, the energy surrounding the pyromancer’s body manifested into flames and a tall fire dragon was forged from the battle cry. The towering, roaring beast stood on its hind legs and released a stream of flames hotter than the oceans of lava that surround the Netherrealm and promptly incinerated his all foes effortlessly.

A genuine smile, the first one in a long time, curved the royal kunoichi’s lips behind her mask as Kitana watched her lover scorch such insignificant vermin into nothing more than charred piles of burning flesh and innards around him. The fan-wielder could never deny admiring Liu Kang’s kombat prowess no matter how many times she’s witnessed him in action. His indefatigable strength is one of the many reasons she fell for him.

Each opponent the Earthrealm Champion’s ever faced, he faced them with fearlessness and always bested them—including her—once upon a _long_ time ago.

Lieutenant-Commander Kung Lao is the Dark Emperor’s sparring partner and right-hand man. However, she and Liu Kang have noticed the teleporter has distanced himself from his fellow revenants. The razor hat-wielder preferred to spend his time traveling the expanse of the Netherrealm alone to meditate, so he says.

Kitana suspected Kung Lao wanted to seek redemption for the crimes he committed while under Quan Chi’s control since the necromancer’s death at the hands of Hanzo Hasashi. After voicing her assumptions to Liu Kang, she discovered he believed this to be true as well.

They needed their Lieutenant-Commander now more than ever to consolidate their forces to kombat Raiden and his Forces of Light. Neither she nor the pyromancer had confronted the lonesome kombatant about their presumptions. Nevertheless, when the time comes, both Netherrealm rulers will have to speak with Kung Lao about their concerns and find out which side he’s on—theirs?—or if he’s intending to act independently. Kitana hoped it’s the former because she wouldn’t want Liu Kang to order the Oni to capture his trusted right-hand man and lock him in the Prison of Souls for his betrayal until he’s sentenced to death at the Festival of Torture. The former Shaolin will never admit it, but the Edenian knew her lover couldn’t withstand another loss of someone he holds close. Liu Kang was assassinated by his mentor and father-figure. He shouldn’t have to lose his best friend, too.

Concerning losses, the fan-wielder thought about her best friend, Jade. Kitana’s lips curved down in a grimace as she remembered how she was held in an ironclad grip by Scorpion and forced to watch that repugnant sorcerer Quan Chi torture, then murder her sister in cold blood. Jade was the only revenant who wasn’t corrupted by the necromancer’s dark magic. The Emerald Assassin fought against the sorcerer’s influence and paid for her insubordination with her life. Jade’s death guaranteed Kitana’s loyalty to Quan Chi.

The only other person in the Netherrealm the fan-wielder held dear besides her beloved is her second-in-command, her mother, Sindel. The former Queen of Edenia was currently on a reconnaissance mission with Nightwolf and Enenra in Earthrealm to gather information about the Forces of Light’s next plan of attack, and to see if they could free D’Vorah from captivity.

Instinctively, the Dark Empress’ hand reached for her hip and clutched the pink, retractable bojutsu staff secured there. It was one of only two mementos she had of Jade to mourn her best friend’s death. The staff and triple-bladed glaive which Kitana kept hidden in the bedchambers she shared with her Emperor.

Now no longer under Quan Chi’s control she, Liu Kang, and the other revenants were free to act accordingly. Kitana vowed Takeda Takahashi will become her first victim once she and her allies conquered Earthrealm. She will order the Stryker and Kabal to pin the former specter down and make him watch as she used the sharpened blades of her war fans to torment the young Shirai Ryu until he relished in the taste of death. Let Scorpion see how much he enjoys being restrained against his will and forced to watch someone he loves die at the hands of a madwoman!

Takeda _will_ pay for the crime Hanzo committed in assisting the ending her best friend’s life while in the Netherrealm. And after Kitana has murdered the Shirai Ryu apprentice, she will kill the former hell-spawn, too. The royal kunoichi promised she’s going to use Jade’s weapons to avenge her fallen childhood friend. Hanzo doesn’t deserve a second chance at life when he supported her sister’s demise! And to make matters worse? Hanzo now works for the same deity who’s also responsible for _their_ deaths!

A deeper scowl sharpened the assassin’s features as her mind focused on the Thunder God and her anxiety for Liu Kang returned. The flame fist warrior’s hatred for Raiden was clouding him. If she didn’t intervene soon, she feared he would become unfocused and risk putting their plans of subjugating Earthrealm in jeopardy due to his ire. The revenants needed their Emperor to be even-tempered and rational to see their plans into fruition by leading their forces to victory.

With this thought in mind, Kitana exited the Throne Room; her high-heeled strut leading her to the courtyard. It’s been a long time since she sparred with her lover.

* * *

After his chi returned to normal, Liu Kang scratched his nose with his thumb while his bright orbs looked down at the charred corpses he just burned to death in the courtyard. He released a bored sigh and rolled his eyes. None of his foes proved to be worthy adversaries for his training. “They will not be remembered,” the pyromancer spoke with a slight shake of his head. As the former Champion of Earthrealm, Liu Kang desired someone stronger to kombat with; someone whose kombat prowess will help increase his own as he prepared to face the deranged Thunder God in their inevitable, upcoming battle one final time.

“ _Bèn dàn_ , Kung Lao!” The flame fist warrior muttered under his breath, his voice taking on a melancholy tone as he worried about his brother. “Where _are_ you?”

Just as he was about to make way for the Royal Palace, the Dark Emperor sensed another's presence standing a few feet behind him. He felt the vibrations in the hot, dry, sulfuric air change and knew a projectile was aiming in his direction.

Without turning around to discover the identity of his newest foe, the former Shaolin outstretched his right arm and used his spiked, steel gauntlets to deflect the weapon.

“You are going to have to be more subtle in your attack if you expect to catch me off-guard, Kitana. I recognized your chi _easily_.” Liu Kang smirked as he looked down at the bladed war fan laying next to his shoes. Turning around to face his Empress, his opaque eyes widened when he realized she wasn’t standing behind him.

Feeling more vibration changes in the air, he turned around just in time to lift his arms over his chest. The spiked gauntlets the pyromancer wore on his forearms once again blocked his lover’s attack.

The high heel of Kitana’s boot was caught in between the spikes of Liu Kang’s armor. She balanced most of her weight on Jade’s bo-staff, using it to propel her kick forward. “Impressive as always, Liu Kang.” She complimented him with a smirk of her own as he released her boot so she could lower her leg to the ground.

Retracting the bo-staff and securing it on her waist, the Edenian summoned both of her war fans in her hands and exclaimed, “But not as impressive as this!” The assassin closed her fans, making them look like daggers. Springing into the air and straddling his waist, she fastened her ankles behind his back. Her arms locked around his neck, the blades of her fans just grazing against his ashen skin to slice his neck. “Your circumstances are dire!”

Again, sensing how his beloved was going to strike, the former Champion was already prepared to counter her attack. He relied on his arms’ strength to push Kitana’s arms away from him. She cartwheeled off him and into the air, eventually landing gracefully on her feet.

Liu Kang’s smirk widened as he decided to tease her a bit. “Shall we test your skills?” He lifted his brow and asked her as he stood in a Jun Fan fighting stance, moving his shoulders from side-to-side, lightly balancing his body on his toes, and his hands balled into fists.

“Perhaps it is yours that need scrutiny,” Kitana retorted as she too, readied her body in a Ba Gua fighting stance. Her left arm was extended out and her right arm hovering over her chest. Her left leg stretched forward, while her right leg remained behind her, keeping her posture balanced.

Charging his chi in his palms, Liu Kang’s hands warmed as his energy materialized into flames. His countenance softened as he told her, “Let us both become stronger.”

The moment he made that statement, the flame fist warrior launched two dragon-shaped fireballs at the royal kunoichi. The fan-wielder jumped and extended her arms outward. Her weapons materialized into her hands again and she opened them, using the fans to temporarily float to avoid the pyromancer’s projectiles.

The instant her boots touched the heated ground of the courtyard, the Dark Emperor jumped and extended his right leg, performing his famous Flying Kick; the same move he used to defeat Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat over two decades ago.

Shielding herself from the attack by crossing her arms over her face, Kitana’s body was pushed back from the intensity of Liu Kang’s attack. “Ugh,” the Edenian groaned and frowned when the sheer power of his move forced her to drop her fans.

Determined not to be outdone, the Empress ignored the throbbing pain in her arms and jumped in the air again. She turned her back to her sparring partner while in a sitting position, readying her next move. She gathered air from around her and used the force of the wind to launch her body forward towards the former Shaolin.

“ _Hiyah_!” Kitana yelled as her body moved at rapid speed. She arched her back and protruded her rear outward. Her body came close to hitting Liu Kang until she felt his palms warm the leather covering her backside.

The royal kunoichi’s amber eyes widened in surprise and her pale cheeks brightened red from his touch. Kitana looked over her shoulder and into the smirking face of her Emperor as he held her buttocks in his hands, catching her body in midair.

“You are not focused,” the flame fist warrior told her with a haughty grin stretching his lips.

Anger boiled inside her at her lover’s audacity and her own failure to successfully hit him. “How dare you!” She elbowed him in the forehead, the only place on his body that wasn’t protected by leather and steel armor.

“ _Ahh_!” Staggering back from the sharp, pulsating pain, Liu Kang cradled his head in an attempt to soothe the ache, thus releasing his Empress from his grasp.

She listened to his anguished cry with satisfaction and bellowed in a condescending tone, “The price of hindering me!” Turning around and facing him again, Kitana thrust her right fist forward in a punch, but her beloved quickly recovered and caught it in his palm.

“Think again.” He commented, that supercilious grin of his returning.

The fan-wielder repeated her motions and thrust her left fist at him; “My fury is unrelenting!”

The pyromancer caught that punch, too.

Locking her eyes with his, they both grinned at each other, although hers was hidden behind her mask, enjoying their training.

Kitana lifted her right knee hoping another one of her attacks would connect. However, as expected, Liu Kang deflected it by raising his right knee as well.

“I’m simply too fast.” He told her, his voice dark and husky, and full of arrogance.

“And I told you not to underestimate me, Liu Kang.” She replied back with a self-assured tone deepening her voice as well.

Smirking as he eyed his lover, he consoled her. “Never.”

Slowly, simultaneously, they both let each other go and composed themselves. Kitana summoned her fans in her hands again and they de-materialized into specks of light blue. Liu Kang rotated his shoulders and neck, loosening his muscles after their warm-up.

Closing the space between them, the flame fist warrior walked towards his Empress and expressed his surprise at seeing her. “Your presence is unexpected, but welcomed. What brings you here, Kitana?”

“There’s something awry and I need to speak with you about it, Liu Kang.” The Edenian’s tone now becoming serious. “It is of great importance.”

His opaque orbs widened in shock and his visage immediately became worried. Grasping her hand in his, Liu Kang asked, “What is wrong? Did someone hurt you?”

Shaking her head, Kitana enclosed her fingers around his hand and told him, “It is a matter we need to address privately. Not out in the open.” She looked around the courtyard at the charred bodies of the creatures who dared to harm her beloved. What did they expect from a Champion kombatant? They all got what they deserved. “Come with me to the Throne Room and we’ll discuss it there.”

“As you wish,” the Dark Emperor agreed.

* * *

Together they silently walked side-by-side through the expansive corridor along the velvet red carpet that led to the entrance of the Throne Room. On their journey to their destination, the majestic couple was greeted by a young, energetic female demon servant who kneeled respectfully before the two of them.

“Emperor. Empress. It is an honor you have graced—” Her words were silenced the moment Kitana’s fan sliced vertically through the servant’s head, cutting it in half. The two pieces of her head hung loosely and before the demon’s body could fall, Liu Kang’s fireball reduced her corpse into mere ashes.

“I do not tolerate distractions,” Kitana spoke monotonously. The fiend should’ve recognized her place once she saw her Emperor and Empress in a rush. Neither of them took too kindly at being interrupted on their way to their destination, especially concerning important matters.

Liu Kang cursed the useless apparition, “ _Wúyòng_.”

Observing the cruel murder of the young female monster, the other demons and fallen souls from Earthrealm hurried out of the majestic couple’s way in search for something to do.

A pair of best friends also witnessed the death of the demon, their trusted bodyguards, Kabal and Stryker. Both revenants stood in front of the doors of the Throne Room, laughing at the beast’s demise as Kitana and Liu Kang approached them. The little idiot should’ve known better.

“Empress,” Kabal bowed first.

Stryker bowed afterward. “Emperor,”

Both guards stood to their full height and after receiving a nod of acknowledgment from the duo, Kitana gave out her orders.

“I must convene with Liu Kang in the Throne Room concerning urgent matters. Do not allow anyone past these doors, no matter who it may be. _No exceptions_!” The assassin’s amber eyes hardened at her guards and they both nodded in understanding.

“We cannot take any more chances after _Raiden’s_ ,” she spat the name of the Thunder God, her demeanor turning sour at the mere mention of him, “threat.”

She finished just as Kabal replied with, “Yes, Empress. Stryker and I will do as requested.”

The latter opened one of the opulent doors to the Throne Room, allowing their leaders entry before closing it. The former cops inspected their weapons, Kabal eyeing the edges of his hook swords to make sure the blades were sharpened, and Stryker reloading the magazine to his pistol. Both were ready for anyone daring to defy the noble couple’s orders.

* * *

“Kitana, _bǎo bǎo_ , tell me what is the matter?” Liu Kang asked his lover as he grasped both of her hands in his.

Staring at his chiseled face, Kitana always adored listening to him refer to her as his darling in his native language. However, she was thankful the mask she wore concealed the smirk curving her lips. His urgent tone humored her, but soon neither of them will have time for laughter once he discovers what she has in store for him.

The assassin remained silent while taking her time to peruse his dark, handsome features. Even though his skin is ashen with yellow cracks marring all over his body, thanks to Quan Chi’s necromancy, the Edenian still felt her beloved to be just as attractive as the day they met on Shang Tsung’s island so many years ago. His chiseled jawline and high cheekbones accentuated his thin lips and broad nose. One of her long, clawed fingernails softly traced over his face, coming to a stop at his lips. However, Kitana especially adored his imperious nature. Liu Kang’s ability to command the attention of everyone around him and take charge is a trait she found endearing. But tonight, she’s in control. He just doesn’t know it, yet.

The former Champion's bright opaque eyes stared down at her with intensity as he patiently waited for her reply.

Kitana’s lids hooded over her gaze as she gradually lowered her mask. The steel covering her mouth inched past her lips one-by-one like the teeth of a zipper.

Before Liu Kang could question her eccentric behavior, the fan-wielder cradled his jaw in her palm, her long nails lightly grazing along the strands of his silken hair. She closed her amber eyes and sealed her lips over his in a passionate kiss.

The Dark Emperor’s eyes widened in confusion at his Empress’ actions, but he quickly received her kiss with excitement. Closing his eyes and circling his arms around her waist, the pyromancer pulled his lover closer to him, opening and closing his lips against hers as he kissed her back with equal ardor.

“ _Mmm_ …” Kitana gently moaned as their mouths moved in sync to their own sensual rhythm. It’s been far too long since the two of them were alone touching like this. The responsibilities the two of them share as rulers of the Netherrealm did not allow them to be as intimate as she wanted. She extended her tongue slightly to lick his lips once, twice, three times; tasting him and giving him a prequel to what she intends to do with her wet appendage later.

After giving little nibbles on her plump bottom lip, Liu Kang regrettably pulled away from his beloved’s kiss and held tight to her waist. He pushed her back a bit, mentally smirking at the way her cheeks darkened against her faded skin. Her eyes were still closed and her beautiful mouth was parted; her still-moving lips forming a small ‘o’s.

As tempting as it was to indulge his Empress again, the blatant tightening of his leather pants urged him to finish what she started, the former Shaolin had to find out what kindled the Edenian’s behavior.

“Kitana,” Liu Kang’s usually deep voice took on an even darker timbre, making the Empress’ toes curl in her boots as her arousal piqued. She blinked her eyes open, staring at him with mild curiosity.

“What has gotten into you?” He asked as he pushed her further way to distance themselves, still keeping his arms on her waist. “You are not acting like yourself.”

Giving her Emperor a puzzled look while raising her brow at him, the royal kunoichi countered his question with one of her own. “Have you become so consumed with your fury towards the Thunder God that you cannot recognize an obvious seduction?” She summoned one of her fans into her right hand, opening it and moving it back and forth to give herself some air as she cooled off.

“ _Ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_!”

It was rude to outright laugh at her lover, this Kitana knew, but she needed him to focus his vexation on her and not Raiden. She needed to provoke the flame fist warrior to get him riled up for what’s to come.

Liu Kang’s eyes bulged, then narrowed in anger as his ashen cheeks reddened in humiliation. _That’s why Kitana summoned me to the Throne Room_? _For consummation_? _Has she gone mad_ , _too_?

“Kitana? You interrupted my training to bring me in here for lasciviousness?” He growled as he took a step towards the Edenian, balling his hands at his sides as his lips turned downward in a grimace. “Now is not the time for foolishn—”

The fan-wielder retaliated, “Correction, _Emperor_ ,” emphasizing his title as she met his step mid-way. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. Not a sliver of fear coursed through her body as the determination to get what she wanted took precedence over any anger the flame fist warrior felt towards her at the moment.

“Now is a perfect time.” The Dark Empress raised one foot off the floor and rapidly spun around on her other foot, creating a tornado of air surrounding her. “ _Ventila TOHay_!” Kitana shouted as she launched her bounce back attack.

Liu Kang was immediately blown away as a powerful gust of wind lifted him off the floor and propelled him backward. He landed with a hard thud in his throne with an “ _Oomph_!” sound coming from his lips.

Before he could react in time, the assassin stopped her attack and threw both of her closed fans at each side of his head. The weapons lodged in his throne like daggers near his ears. She promptly sprang in the air, manipulating the wind around her body to move forward until she landed in his lap. Her thighs touched against his in his seat, and she gripped both of her fans to keep herself in place.

Pure confusion contorted Liu Kang’s features as he eyed his beloved up and down. He tried hard to fight it, but he felt the heat of her core through her leather attire and her body warm his lap as well. Again, his pants tightened as his erection grew, stiffening in his slacks.

“You _have_ gone mad, Kitana!” It was the only exclamation the former Champion could make as he was still speechless at her brazen actions. While the pyromancer knew he wasn’t in any imminent danger, the way his dick painfully constricted his pants confirmed this, he still couldn’t help feeling astounded by how far she’s willing to go to see her seduction through. “ _Biàntài_!” He swore at her perverted actions. “Now stop this madness!”

“ _Liu Kang_ ,” the fan-wielder husked his name, the notes in her voice lowering, almost pleading. “Your fellow revenants need you. _I_ need you.” The Edenian softened her tone, desperately trying to convey the sincerity of her words to him.

Gripping both of her weapons lodged in her lover’s throne, Kitana used them to brace herself to grind against him. The leather and the salacious heat emanating from between her thighs made Liu Kang close his eyes and sigh in contentment at the feeling of her dry humping.

“ _Mmm_ …” she breathily moaned again the instant she felt his broad, powerful hands smooth underneath the netted train loosely hanging from the back of her bodysuit over her derrière.

The royal kunoichi husked once more in his ear. “Just… let it go… _Emperor_ …” She throatily emphasized his position as leader of Hell, but also letting him know it’s okay to share his burdens with her and to allow himself to enjoy the pleasure of their intimacy right now.

“You have done so much for us all,” Kitana began as she gave him featherlight kisses along his jawline, never ceasing the erotic motions of her hips in his lap. “You kept us together after Quan Chi’s death; after that peasant, Hanzo Hasashi, selfishly ruined our chances at freedom. You inspired me and our comrades to subjugate the entire Netherrealm, letting all the native scum know the revenants are now in charge and demand respect. You give us hope that together we’ll conquer Earthrealm and make everyone who inhabits it experience agony just like we did. We _will_ destroy the Forces of Light and finally eliminate that foolish Thunder God who leads them. They will all suffer our wrath, but for now,” the Dark Empress stopped kissing her beloved to look him in his eyes again.

Liu Kang’s eyes widened as he was stupefied into silence. He couldn't believe Kitana felt this way. Or rather, it was difficult for him to admit she's right and he has become so obsessed with Raiden that he neglected to notice she felt this way. From this point forward, that’s going to change.

Letting go one of her fans to cradle his broad chin in the apex of her forefinger and thumb, she caressed the cracked skin of his jawline and repeated herself one more time. “Allow me to take care of you, my _Emperor_.”

“ ** _Bǎo bǎo_** ,” Liu Kang roughly growled his beloved’s pet name as his hands made their way to her waist again. He lifted her slightly off his lap, only to slam her violently back down on it. Over and over, he repeated his motions, feeling the leather of their regal attire rubbing against their pelvises as their bodies moved together. Kitana held on to both of her fans again, keeping her grip firm as she remained in place while the former Shaolin bounced her in his lap.

The squeaky sounds of thick, tight fabric created a delicious friction that caused both of them to shudder in pleasure. Once again, using her weapons to steady her balance, the Dark Empress circled her hips deeply against his member, eliciting several guttural groans and lascivious moans from her Emperor.

The Edenian leaned backward in Liu Kang’s lap and held tight to her fans to keep from falling, causing her lower body to push even further against his. With the leather heating between their thighs, it nearly felt like the real thing. She switched her erotic motions from circling her hips to moving her hips back and forth, pushing and thrusting against him. His hardness thickened in between against her apex and Kitana’s amber gaze focused on the way her lover’s face was scrunched in bliss.

“ _Kitana_ …” the former Shaolin whispered as he leaned his head back against his throne, rolling it side-to-side and moaning in ecstasy. He let go her waist and gripped the arms of his seat to give himself some form of control. Although his body betrayed his resolve and involuntarily met every push of her core with his own prurient thrusts. “ _Wǒ kào_ …” The expletive slipped from his tongue from the way his lover was making him feel.

Narrowing her eyes at her beloved, she corrected him immediately.

“Empress.” The assassin affirmed, instantly stopping the erotic motions of her hips. Kitana leaned forward in his lap until their noses nearly touched and clutched his head. Her voice became dangerously low as she commanded, “You will address me as ‘Empress’,  _Emperor_.” She slowly began moving her hips again, grinding against him at a careful, controlled pace.

Hearing the way his lover vocalized his title in such a domineering tone made something primal in Liu Kang  _snap_! With another guttural roar from his lips, the flame fist warrior dug his calloused fingers in her sides and lifted her from his lap one more time, ceasing her motions for good. He didn’t speak. He remained quiet as his opaque eyes hungrily perused over her polished navy and black bodysuit.

Maneuvering his head as he looked her up and down, the Dark Emperor asked her with a thick husk darkening his voice, “Have I ever told you that you are alluring in your attire,  _Empress_?  _Nǐ hěn xìng gǎn_.” He complimented her sexiness.

Kitana often wore scant clothing for her kombat uniforms. While most men would balk at the idea of their women dressing sexy, Liu Kang reveled in it. The first time he met the royal kunoichi she wore a cross-stitch, midriff-revealing halter top, and a thong loincloth. It swelled his pride to know that someone so beautiful and highly sought after chose him to be by her side. He’s encountered many women throughout the realms over the years and none of them compared to his lover.

And Kitana has a lovely physique credited to many centuries of hard work and intense training; is she not permitted to show the fruits of her labor? Edenians do not harbor the same pietistic views as Earthrealmers when it concerns the female anatomy. Therefore, Liu Kang has no reason to feel insecure concerning the fan-wielder’s chosen style of dress; he’ll never control her. Many men can freely look, but only one man can freely touch.

Smoothing his hands over her thighs and around her backside again, the pyromancer found himself fascinated with the way her form-fitting, gleaming bodysuit melded against her skin. When did he develop a fetish for leather?

Leaning forward, Liu Kang kissed the space between her pale breasts. Her cleavage was exposed from the steel breastplates in the large keyhole opening that displayed the full swells of her curves.

“And your attire makes you look commanding… lethal… powerful, Emperor.” She replied her tone equally dark. “But this is my show and I’m in control.” Sliding off his lap, Kitana stood and summoned her fans. “And the first thing I’m going to do is relieve you of your garments.”

Kitana stretched her arms forward and opened her fans. She brought her weapons together and sharpened her blades; tiny, bright yellow sparks bounced off the steel.

With her arms extended, the assassin recited a practiced Edenian dance she learned many years ago taught to her by Sindel. Twirling her body around on her heels, her fans swirled around her so fast they appeared like blue lights whirling in tune with her body’s motions.

Before Liu Kang could comprehend what transpired, bits and pieces of his armor and attire fell from his upper body.

The royal kunoichi watched mirthfully as each fragment of her lover’s clothing landed in heavy chunks on the floor near his throne. “ _Ha_ ,  _ha_ ,  _ha_ ,  _ha_!” She laughed for the second time that evening. “Your protective attire is much too intricate for me to undo. This method is effortless and effective.” She playfully winked behind one of her fans, receiving a few chuckles in return from her beloved.

With a sexy sway of her hips, Kitana sauntered towards the former Shaolin and closed her fans. Keeping her grip firm on her blades, she stood in front of him and leaned forward. Stretching her right arm, she lifted his chin with one of the weapons she gripped. The Edenian’s amber eyes met his glowing orbs as she whispered, “Those, however,” she inclined her head towards his pants. “Are reserved for me to remove by  _my_  hands.”

The Dark Empress kept her gaze locked on Liu Kang’s and her fan underneath his chin. Utilizing speed that’ll make Kabal frown in envy, she used the fan she was holding in her left hand to quickly slice through the scarlet loincloth from around his waist and cut a hole in the crotch of his leather pants.

The former Champion didn’t realize what happened until he felt the heated air in the Throne Room warm his exposed piece. Once he was free from the tight constraints of his trousers, Liu Kang looked down into his lap and watched the thick, hardened appendage twitch rapidly, then rest gently against his thigh.

Giving the assassin an incredulous stare, Liu Kang asked almost sheepishly, “Kitana… Wha—”

“ _Empress_.” She corrected him yet again.

He repeated pleadingly to his mistress. “ _Xiǎo lǎoshī_ …” A heavy sigh fell from his lips as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. “ _Empress_ —” he stressed.

“And what I’m  _doing_ ,” the fan-wielder answered his question before he could ask it. “Is readying you for pleasure. So I will continue without interruption. Understood?”

Giving his beloved a curt nod, Liu Kang felt his heartbeat increase and his breathing quickened as he anticipated what she was going to do next.

With her gaze still unwaveringly focused on him, Kitana took the time to admire her handiwork.

The flame fist warrior sat at his throne topless with a gaping hole in his leather slacks, his genitals completely exposed to her. The only garments he wore are his spiked gauntlets on his forearms, the red headband tied around his forehead, and his leather pants and shoes. He appeared ravishing and just perfect for the taking.

She opened her fan near his crotch, mentally noting the way Liu Kang’s body slightly jerked in fear at her weapon being near his cock. Simultaneously, she removed the fan from underneath his chin and trailed the pointed tips of the blades down his throat and over his jutting collarbone.

Using meticulous accuracy, the Dark Empress didn’t break her beloved’s ashen, tainted skin. Instead, she used the sharpened ends of her war fans to slightly chafe against the protruding muscles, creating light lines over the surface of his flesh.

Continuing her journey down his immaculate chest, the curved tips of her blades reached his pectorals; specifically over the area of his heart. Kitana applied the slightest pressure and marked his skin slowly, making her lover feel every bit of pain her weapons caused.

Five thin lines diagonally broke through his flesh, bleeding lightly and making the flame fist warrior hiss from the slight sensation. Simultaneously, the royal kunoichi smoothed the satin cloth of her projectile over his length, all the while keeping her eyes on his.

Up and down her opened fan massaged him softly and gingerly, and Liu Kang squeezed his eyes shut to enjoy the feeling of the satin fabric sliding over him. He sighed and relented to the pleasure, allowing himself to relax as his lover worked him over with her weapon; confident that despite her disturbing foreplay she’ll never hurt him.

“ _Tssss_ …” Another hiss slipped from his lips when Kitana marked his body again, crossing her initial wound with five more thin cuts, creating a multi-lined ‘X’ over his heart.

The sulfuric air pierced the open bleeding wounds and Liu Kang opened his eyes, staring confusingly at his Empress. Her facial expression remained placid, giving nothing away.

She enclosed her fan around his member, folding the fabric like a blanket around him; not enough to cut him, but just enough to keep his arousal trapped between the sharpened steel blades buried in the silken cloth.

Maneuvering her wrist, the assassin jerked the former Champion, using attentive, practiced motions to tug him again and again with her weapon.

The feeling of cold steel and smooth satin over his hot dick made Liu Kang impossibly harder, and despite his trepidation, her dangerous play also strangely excited him. Warm, sticky fluid stained the material of her fan, and yet, his body stilled. He wouldn’t give Kitana the gratification of knowing a part of him was afraid that one wrong move of her hand could permanently destroy him. To keep his resolve in check, the former Shaolin gripped the arms of his throne so hard his ashen knuckles turned white as he eagerly waited for what she would to next.

“You are mine, Liu Kang,” the Edenian began. With a flick of her fingers on her right hand, she made the fan she used to mark him disappear while continuing to masturbate him with her weapon in her left hand.

“And I am yours.” With her free hand, she smeared the blood seeping from his injury over his heart, painting his skin with crimson as she caressed his chest. “Raiden’s murderous intent couldn’t destroy our love. Quan Chi’s sorcery and imprisonment couldn’t separate us. Cassandra Cage and her inept friends couldn’t stop us. And after everything we’ve been through, we’re ruling the Netherrealm together. Even in death nothing and no one can tear us apart. We are one.”

Lifting her finger to her lips, Kitana extended her tongue, licking her lover’s blood clean from her clawed fingernail and smirked.

With acute eyes, Liu Kang watched his Empress’ every move; his hooded gaze held hers as she slowly extended her tongue and cleaned his blood from her fingernail. That simple, decadent action made his hips involuntarily jerk upward into her fan. The edge of one of her blades just scarcely graced along his cock and the feeling of the cold, sharp metal made him clench his teeth at the pleasurable ache. More of his hot seed dampened the fabric of his beloved’s fan as he prematurely came.

Kitana’s amber eyes focused on her now soiled weapon and she raised a brow at him. In a patronizing tone, she said, “I hope you’re able to last when we make love, Liu Kang. It would be a shame if our coupling ends abruptly because you cannot restrain yourself.”

The pyromancer’s breathing became heavy as his chest expanded with each breath he took. The sweltering air grazed his cuts, and the stinging sensation made him grit his teeth and wince at the sharp twinges hitting his open wounds.

“ _Empress_ …” he breathed; half in pain, half from sheer arousal. “ _Xiǎo lǎoshī_.”

It perplexed him, wondering what inspired Kitana to go to such extreme measures for their foreplay. He never would’ve imagined the Edenian could make something so deadly, oh so erotic. It was equally perplexing that he enjoyed every minute of the salacious affliction.

But their intimate play kindled something feral in him and the desire to retaliate against his lover overwhelmed him. The Dark Emperor decided to wait to see what else the fan-wielder would do before he contemplated his next move. He’ll let her have her fun—for now.

Making her other fan disappear in specks of blue, Kitana noted the look of purient bliss that writhed Liu Kang’s features, followed by the look of disappointment when he no longer felt her fan below his waist.

Once again, the Dark Empress smeared her hand over the markings on his chest, staining her fingers with his blood. She took one of her fingers and pressed it against his lips.

Without waiting for a command, tentatively Liu Kang licked her finger clean of his blood, humming in delight at the metallic taste on his tongue. Only she can make something so seemingly revolting so carnal. His dick thrummed wildly in between their bodies, practically alerting his lover that he desperately wanted to join her and truly become one. But his tenacity was much stronger than his lust. The flame fist warrior’s curiosity overshadowed his hunger for his lover, wanting to see what she’s going to do next. He can hold on just a little bit longer.

Reaching for his hands, Kitana guided them to her chest, rubbing his calloused palms over the swells of her breasts. Soft whimpers fell past her lips as she relished at his rough touch smoothing over the yellowed veins on her skin. She arched her back, pushing her breasts deeper into his hands, loving how his caress felt on her exposed cleavage.

Liu Kang was becoming impatient; he needed to feel the fullness of her curves in his palms. He clenched his hands in an attempt to squeeze her breasts but muttered a profanity under his breath in Mandarin when the steel breastplates surrounding the keyhole opening in her bodysuit wouldn’t allow him to do so.

“Not yet, my Emperor,” the fan-wielder whispered to him, although she couldn’t prevent the knowing grin from stretching her lips. “It’s too soon. I still want to enjoy you before we proceed further.”

She rose from his lap, turned around, and arched her back, causing her derrière to protrude impressively in front of him. Slowly the assassin lowered her body on his dick and circled her hips in his lap, grinding against him again. She lay back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder while she grabbed the back of his head, threading her fingers in his ponytail.

The feeling of leather brushing against his length emitted another Mandarin swear from underneath his breath. “ _Cào dàn_ ,  _Kitana_ …”

She decided to ignore him uttering her name, wanting to focus on bringing him to his peak again.

More fluid spilled from his dick against her gleaming bodysuit when he came for the second time that evening. Liu Kang couldn’t suppress his passionate groans when he released against her leather-clad backside, and he knew it was time to turn this raunchy excursion in his favor.

Lowering his head near her neck, the Dark Emperor sank his teeth in her earlobe, biting down on it hard. He reached his arms around her body and grabbed the steel breastplates of her keyhole opening. A predatory grin stretched his lips knowing his lover is unaware of what he’s about to do.

“ _Ugahh_!” Kitana cried out from the feeling of his teeth sinking in her ear. Her body jolted from his oral attack and she stretched her neck back, leaning her head on his shoulder, panting hard.

Releasing her ear from between his lips, the pyromancer touched his forehead against hers and husked, “I do not wish to fight you.” He kept his grip on her breastplate firm, giving her small kisses along the side of her face near her attached crown.

Cackling at her beloved’s audacity, the fan-wielder knew why he was intent on stopping their foreplay. The assassin felt the back of her royal attire sticking to his lap. And his raspy groan was another indicator that he released yet  _again_.

 _He can’t control himself_ , the royal kunoichi told herself.  _How shameful_ , she mentally pitied him. She believed with Liu Kang being raised in a monastery the Shaolin monks would teach him restraint. Obviously, they didn’t.

Feeling more than confident that she triumphed in their salacious game, Kitana looked over her shoulder, into his eyes, and shot back with her own quick-witted rebuttal. “Concerned that I will win?” She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

Even during a few moments of foreplay, the flame fist warrior couldn’t stomach the idea of defeat. What were they teaching the students at the Wu Shi Academy in Earthrealm? Humility certainly wasn’t a part of their curriculum.

This time it was Liu Kang who guffawed at  _her_  audacity. “Heh, heh, heh, heh…” the former Shaolin chuckled in her ear right before he stopped laughing, looked at her sternly, and bluntly replied with a simple, “no”.

 _Case and point_. Kitana thought.

Trailing his lips down her neck, the pyromancer pressed his lips against her pulse point, feeling her palpitations increase as her body temperature rose.

The Dark Emperor’s opaque eyes also were cemented on the way beads of sweat pebbled against her forehead. Kitana was nervous; her haughtiness slipped with every breath she took. Each time her chest rose and fell more of her confidence dissipated. And it only kindled his arrogance.

Delivering his point home Liu Kang’s tone lowered when he told her, “Concerned that I will.” He bit her neck and she screamed all over again.

The sounds of metal breaking and leather tearing filled the royal kunoichi’s ears and Kitana immediately knew her lover just ripped apart her breastplate using his incredible strength.

“I find this method primitive, but  _more_  effective.” He used her words against her when she undressed him with her war fans. With a carnal grin, Liu Kang quickly switched their positions and had the Edenian pinned against his throne. He hovered above her, eyeing how her legs were sprawled over the arms of his royal seat, her arms relaxed at her sides, and her pale breasts were finally exposed to him in all their full glory.

Kitana looked unbelievingly sexy; her high-heeled boots were suspended in the air over the armrests, legs opened wide in his throne. With every breath she took her breasts moved; her dark nipples hardened and pointing directly at him.

It didn’t matter if her blemished skin was damaged with yellow veins trailing all over her body due to Quan Chi’s dark magic. Once those amber eyes of hers looked dazedly at him with all the love she had in her heart, and the moment she murmured “ _Liu Kang_ …”, he knew there will never be another woman as exquisite as Kitana. He still found her just as alluring as he did when they met on Shang Tsung’s island more than twenty years ago. He’ll never stop admiring her beauty. She belongs to him. He belongs to her. And they were one. Even in death.

He bent his knees and leaned forward, meeting her soft gaze with his penetrating one. Touching his forehead against hers, the flame fist warrior cradled the back of her neck and pulled her forward, pressing her lips against his with a kiss.

Their mouths moved together rhythmically, his tongue poked at the entrance of her lips, quietly seeking entry.

Parting her lips, the fan-wielder granted her beloved access and there he fully took control, devouring her; tasting, sampling every inch of her delectable mouth with his tongue.

“ _Mmnhmn_ ,” Kitana moaned, partly from pleasure and partly from disappointment the moment the former Champion broke their kiss and rose to his full height.

His lids hooded over his eyes and Liu Kang narrowed them as he gave his lover a hard stare. Fully taking control of their intimacy, the pyromancer’s timbre lowered to a lascivious husk as he berated her mockingly. “Look at you,  ** _Xiǎo lǎoshī_** ,” Slowly pacing back-and-forth, he continued to chide her. “You can barely keep yourself together,  ** _Empress_**.”

The Dark Emperor’s opaque eyes dimmed, taking on a reddish-orange tint as he keenly watched Kitana.

She remained spread open in his throne with her legs dangling over his armrests. Her head lolled from side-to-side, still in her aroused daze. Blinking rapidly, the royal kunoichi tried to get her cloudy vision to into focus as she stared up at the former Shaolin.

It took every ounce of willpower Liu Kang possessed to not ravish her right then. Looking at her so open, wanton, and vulnerable made him want to join their bodies and complete their union. But just like the game she played earlier, he’ll make her wait.

“Previously you took pleasure in torturing me until I reached my limit.  _Twice_.” He stopped pacing and lifted his eyebrow, half waiting for a response, but knowing he wasn’t going to receive one. “Now the tables have turned and you are under my subjugation.”

The Edenian’s amber eyes blinked several more times to sharpen her focus as she listened to her Emperor prattle on. She heard his dark, authoritative baritone, and the sound of his rich voice made her wetter than the waterfalls on Shang Tsung’s island where they met.

Kitana felt a pulsating pain at the side of her neck and she lifted her hand to cradle the spot. Judging by the ache she felt, she knew it would leave a bruise.

The mere thought that the former Champion couldn’t contain himself so bad that he felt it necessary to mark her strangely aroused her. Granted she marked him earlier with her war fans to prove a point—they belonged together. Even in death; in blood.

But  _this_? Marking her like a primal animal was unheard of. Liu Kang was always gentle with her. Always careful with her. Tonight, however, is different. She could almost  _feel_  his rising lust for her emanating off his body. Her salacious play managed to awaken something erotically sinister in him, and just imagining what he had in store for her made her soak the crotch of her bodysuit in anticipation.

The Dark Emperor’s lips stretched into a wild grin as he leaned close to her again, grabbing her chin and forcibly lifting it to ensure his Empress kept her eyes on him. That wasn’t difficult because she couldn’t keep her eyes  _off_  him!

Liu Kang stood in front of her topless, displaying his magnificent build, wearing nothing but the pants she ruined, his spiked gauntlets, his shoes, red headband, and his red-gleamed, predatory stare. His pale cock stood at full attention, pointing directly at her. The thick veins keeping him hard blended well with the yellow cracks damaging his skin. Sticky clear fluid dripped from the head, oozing out of the tip like a leaking faucet.

Instinctively Kitana licked her lips as she too, couldn’t contain her lust for him. She whimpered to keep from groaning out loud as the flame fist warrior tightened his grip on her chin and pulled her forward towards him.

The passion they share is magnetic and the assassin was only more than willing to oblige her beloved. No matter what he requested of her.

“ _Chuī gōng_ ,” he throatily demanded. His narrowed eyes never left hers as he grabbed his dick with his other hand. Gripping it firmly in his palm, he guided himself to her pink lips.

While she didn’t fully understand his native tongue, the Edenian understood his actions and knew what he wanted her to do. Eagerly licking her lips she, moistened them to prepare for his entry.

Liu Kang pushed himself in her mouth inch-by-inch, slowing burying himself in the hot, wet confines. A heavy sigh relaxed his body once he felt himself rest against her soft, warm tongue.

Cradling her neck with both of his hands, the pyromancer gently thrust his hips forward, slowly fucking her mouth while he basked in the toe-curling feeling of her cheeks squeezing around him, trapping him in between their softness.

* * *

Kitana was hot. The place in between her thighs was hotter. Literally.

She couldn’t remember how she ended up in this position. One moment she was sucking Liu Kang off, determined to make him come a third time that evening. And now? Her cheek was pressed against the velvet backrest of his chair as the pyromancer piston his heated digits inside her from behind.

The assassin adjusted her knees in the pillowed seat of his throne, spreading her thighs wider to accommodate him better. She rested one knee on the armrest and cushioned her other knee in his seat for comfort.

“ ** _Aaarrggguuahh_**!” Kitana’s screams reverberated throughout the Throne Room. The sounds of her erotic cries vibrated against the decorated walls and she was certain everyone in the Palace heard her.

The Edenian’s heart painfully beat hard against her ribcage. Her lungs burned with each heavy breath she took as she desperately gasped for air. Her limbs felt like gelatin; her muscles ached as though she completed rigorous training, and she held on to her lover’s seat as though her life depended on it.

Her body sweated profusely underneath the leather of her regal bodysuit that wasn’t tattered and ruined thanks to her lover. “ _Liu_ — _Liu_ …  _Kang_ …?” She called out to her beloved almost sobbingly, trying vainly to blink her blurry vision into focus again. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to search for him.

“O-One more…? Please…?” The fan-wielder stuttered, begging the flame fist warrior unashamedly. Arching her back and pushing her rear towards him, she emphasized her excruciating need to feel more of him within her.

Studying the assassin sprawled doggy style in his regal chair, Liu Kang reached forward and palmed her leather-clad backside. His calloused hands caressed her ass while his red eyes focused on the large hole he ripped in her bodysuit. He couldn’t wait any longer after feeling her lips and tongue work him nearly to the brink of climax,  _again_.

In a frenzied hurry, he tore the crotch of her royal attire, not wanting to waste time undoing the fastens to relieve her of her clothing. Spreading her open the minute she was exposed, the former Shaolin quickly shoved two fingers inside her drenched orifice; stretching her, allowing her to feel what was soon to come next.

Wanting to tease her to get recompense from her earlier actions, Liu Kang warmed his digits with his chi, twisting and massaging them against her sopping walls. He never imagined she would revel in his raunchy play and beg for more. However, listening to her wanton request is also kindling his arousal. Tonight, they both discovered kinky desires neither of them realized they possessed.

Separating his middle and index fingers, the Dark Emperor obliged his lover’s request, making room for him to insert a third finger. The slickness of her orifice and his searing digits only made it easier for him to slide inside.

Nibbling her lower lip, the fan-wielder pushed back against his thrusting hand, silently encouraging him to not stop.

A devilish grin curved the former Shaolin’s lips as a decadent thought entered his mind. He fisted the netted train on the back of her bodysuit, intertwining his fingers in the material.

Using the train as a makeshift reign, the pyromancer steadied his balance, increased the motions of his wrist to dangerous speeds as he pumped in and out of her, and intensified the temperature of his fingers to heightened degrees by raising his chi. Kitana is amazingly strong and he knew she can take it. Her strength is something he always marveled and admired.

Kitana’s amber eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks. She tilted her head back and cried out to the ceiling once the hot feeling overwhelmed her. Her inner muscles ached, the burning sensation of her beloved’s fingers twisting and writhing in her made her thighs quiver and her hands clutch his throne, needing something to desperately hold to as he stoked the fire in between her legs.

It hurt. Her entrance hurt like hell—pun intended. And it felt oh so deliciously incredible. Liu Kang’s scorching fingers pushing deeper inside, growing hotter by the second, and making her opening overflow like the molten pools throughout the Netherrealm.

Still, she desired more; to be completely ruined with the pleasurable pain he was emitting. She wanted to feel more of his body’s heat warming her from the inside.

A croak escaped the Empress’ lips when Kitana tried to call out to him again. Her mouth was dry from screaming and she relented, giving up her attempt to get his attention. The assassin was content like this, fluttering her eyes close, gritting her teeth, and panting with every stroke of his fingers ramming in her.

Liu Kang’s scarlet gaze watched as clear fluid dripped in heavy rivulets from within her down to the velvet cushion on his throne seat, instantly staining it. His thumb spread open her folds, acutely observing the way his warmed digits shoving in and out of her moist, pink flesh.

Kitana pushed her hips back against his hand and she whimpered again at the feeling of him jackhammering inside her. Her toes curled in her boots and her clawed nails scraped against the wood on his chair. Just a few more thrusts of his hot fingers will most certainly make her—

The Dark Emperor had other plans in mind. Watching her thighs twitch wildly and listening to her croaks and high-pitched moans, he knew his beloved was close to coming. And he wouldn’t allow her to do it. He wanted to feel her climax all over him instead.

Lowering his chi, Liu Kang regrettably removed his fingers from her. Turning her over in his chair, he positioned the fan-wielder until she sat comfortably and made her watch him lick his digits clean of her natural honey. The former Champion closed his eyes and released murmured “ _Mmms_ ” as he savored her bittersweet taste on his tongue.

Kitana’s heart slowed to steady, rhythmic pitter-patters as her breathing gradually returned to normal. Watching her beloved lick her nectar clean from his fingers caused her to release a licentious sigh at the erotic gesture. Separating her thighs and exposing her pale, bruised, pink wetness to him, the Dark Empress beckoned her Emperor with one simple, whispered request. “ _Please_?”

Once he was finished with his treat, the pyromancer opened his eyes, reached for his lover’s hands, and helped her stand.

“ _Kào jìn wǒ_ ,” he pulled her towards him, urging her to come closer.

She began to wobble, the pliant muscles in her legs barely supporting her weight after kneeling in the chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his bare chest as he steadied her.

His dick was fully at attention twitching between their stomachs. Playtime was officially over; they both had their fun—it was now time for the real thing.

“Keep your arms around me,” the flame fist warrior husked as his red, opaque eyes returned to their orange color.

Silently accommodating his command, Kitana circled her arms around his neck, fisting his ponytail.

Reaching underneath the royal kunoichi, he gripped her leather-clad thighs, settling them over his hips as he held her. “Don’t let go.” His grip on her was firmly secured, keeping her in place.

Again she quietly did as he requested, wrapping her legs around his waist and securing her ankles behind his back. The heels of her boots locked her body in place.

Her current posture spread her more, fully positioning her against his dick.

Liu Kang couldn’t stifle the erotic groans that escaped his lips as he felt the humid warmth of her orifice heat his cock. The moment his tip touched her sizzling entrance, he clenched his teeth as a lascivious hiss fell past his lips.

Boring his gaze into hers, the Dark Emperor held his Empress’ stare as his chi engulfed their bodies, emitting a bright yellow glow that surrounded them.

Closing his eyes, the flame fist warrior whispered an ancient, Mandarin chant. He released his hold on her thighs for a few moments to maneuver his arms in a circle as he recited his spell.

Kitana was all too aware of what was transpiring. Liu Kang activated his Light Metamorphosis, using his Yin powers to mend themselves after their licentious, painful foreplay. She lay her head on his shoulder and let her eyes fall closed, allowing the soothing warmth of his chi to relax her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the burning sensation from his finger assault between her thighs gradually alleviated.

 _Is there anything he can’t do_? The assassin admiringly wondered as the burns to the lips of her sex were healed.

Thanks to the former Champion’s rigorous, constant training, Liu Kang taught himself some new techniques to use in battle. The pyromancer created the Light and Dark Metamorphosis, utilizing Yin and Yang energy to either heal his wounds during kombat or increase the strength of his attacks against his foes. After dying at the hands of the wretched White Lotus founder, the flame fist warrior vowed to gain the power to defeat Earthrealm’s protector, promising to never fall victim to Raiden’s lunacy ever again.

“Are you better?”

Liu Kang’s voice interrupted her dream-like state as she lifted her head from his bare shoulder, and opened her eyes with a groggy, “Hmm?”

Chuckling lightly at his lover, the Dark Emperor deactivated his spell, grabbed her derrière, and pushed his hips forward against her core. “I’ll take that as a yes,  _bǎo bǎo_.” Leaving gentle kisses along her neck, he whispered against her skin, “ _Wǒ xiǎng zuò ài_ ,” telling Kitana he’s ready to make love.

While she didn’t understand what he said, the Dark Empress replied with her own simple plea. “Please,” the Edenian shifted in his arms, welcoming the head of his dick past her soaking lips.

He inched himself inside her gradually; her slippery lips parting, easily receiving him in without resistance.

A fervid grunt rumbled from his throat the minute Liu Kang felt his lover’s warm, sopping muscles clench around him.

His blunt nails dug into the soft leather covering her backside as he pulled her back and brought her forth on his cock. Again and again, his pistons were steady as the flame fist warrior fucked his lover at an even pace.

There weren’t enough words to describe how Kitana was feeling right now. Every shove of her lover’s dick made her gasp in pleasure. She clung to his back and raked her clawed nails across his ashen skin, leaving light trails of blood along the surface.

Her inner walls clenched and expanded around him, giving the former Champion just enough friction and stretch to keep his steady pace going.

Kitana bounced against his hips, her breasts pressing against his chest with every one of his thrusts. Their nipples touched, rubbing along their hardened peaks and sending stimulating bolts of electricity along their nerves.

“ _Uh_ …  _ahh_ …” the assassin moaned while she kept her amber eyes on his. This is exactly what she wanted, to feel him inside her; to be engulfed in his arms. To have him completely fill her up. Each time Liu Kang hit that special spot at the back of her tunnel, Kitana’s nails dug deeper into his skin. Her whimpers of passion became cries of bliss when he moved his hips faster, speeding the cadence of their lovemaking.

Tentatively her fingers traveled to his hair and there she reached for his red headband, untying it. Once the scarf was secured in her fingers, Kitana whispered to her beloved, “I want to try something different.”

Fleetingly letting him go, the fan-wielder tied the material around her head, making sure her eyes were obscured behind the cloth. Darkness engulfed her vision, and yet with her sight concealed behind his headband, it seemingly increased the pleasure of their coupling.

The royal kunoichi nearly fell back from his arms when she didn’t grip his shoulders in time, but the flame fist warrior caught her fall, both laughing at her clumsiness as the rhythm of his erotic shoves never decreased.

Liu Kang looked at his lover, her pale cheeks tinted red as her blush darkened each time he entered her body. She tried hard to fight the release of her oncoming orgasm as she bit her bottom lip and gripped his now loose hair, free from its ponytail.

His headband over her eyes proved she trusted him with her body, with her all. The Edenian held onto the belief that he’ll never hurt her. But witnessing Kitana give herself to him so wholly, so freely actually made Liu Kang want to test the limits of her trust for him.

Releasing a single grip from one of her buttocks, his other hand held her in place. The former Shaolin’s free hand made its way up her body. Again, he marveled at the way Kitana’s glossy bodysuit fit her impressive body. His hands continued to smooth over the leather until he reached her chest.

Taking a moment to peruse the full, luscious curves of his beloved’s breasts, Liu Kang couldn’t stop himself from copping a feel. His calloused thumb smoothed over her pebbled nipple and he grinned when low rumbled moans vibrated against her lips. Strumming his thumb over her peak again, the Dark Emperor smirked a second time when Kitana had difficulty subduing her erotic groans. As much as he wanted to stand there and play with his lover’s sensitive breasts, the former Champion had another fantasy he wanted to carry out.

Liu Kang’s hand trailed from Kitana’s breast, over her collarbone, to her neck. Once there he opened his palm and circled his fingers around it, feeling the beating of her pulse increase as she anticipated what he was about to do.

Pausing the motions of his hips, the pyromancer let out short, heavy breaths as perspiration dotted along his hairline in contemplation. Never had he done what he was about to request before. But something about seeing Kitana’s eyes covered in his headband made him want to walk the tightrope of the trust she had for him. The feeling of her thighs over his hips, coupled with everything they’ve done tonight, his next act didn’t seem so out of the ordinary.

“May I,  _bǎo bǎo_?” Liu Kang breathily vocalized his query, not daring to move until his Empress gave her consent.

Slowly nodding, Kitana silently told her lover ‘yes’ while her hips circled over his, wanting him to continue making love to her.

At that moment the flame fist warrior entered her again with a hard, powerful thrust just as his fingers fully closed around her neck. Not enough to fully suffocate her, but it was more than enough to stifle the passionate scream she would’ve released had his hand not prevented her from doing so.

The fan-wielder’s eyes watered behind his scarf and she couldn’t tell if it was because of the violent way he was making love to her, or if the slight asphyxiation increased their sinful act. All she could focus on was how her inner walls were getting wetter and wetter with every thrust the former Shaolin made, and the slapping sounds of their bodies joining. Hearing his deep, guttural groans also turned her on, only adding to the pleasure she was already feeling.

Kitana tilted her head back, thus exposing more of her neck and making her Emperor tighten his grip around it. Her body shivered and writhed in his hold the minute she felt light, little bites near her ear while he whispered sexy Mandarin phrases in it.

“ _Nǐ de shēn cái hěn měi_ …  _Nǐ hěn xìng gǎn_ ,  _qíng rén_ …  _Gǎn jué tài bàng le_ …”

Liu Kang was too far gone as his body seemingly moved on its own accord now. He murmured how good the assassin made him feel as he told her how sexy and beautiful her body is.

He felt the overflow of her liquid warmth submerge his dick and the way her body jolted and twisted around his body had him near the brink of climax as well. But not yet; as bad as he wanted to cream inside her, he wanted to see her  _entire_  face as he did so.

Letting go of her neck and removing his headband from around her eyes, Liu Kang gazed at Kitana and uttered a simple command, “Look at me.”

The royal kunoichi’s fingers threaded in his hair and she pulled his head forward to give him a lustful, decadent kiss. Ignoring her lover’s request, she closed her eyes and licked his lips, using her tongue as a way to convey all the love and desire she felt for him.

Liu Kang’s eyes widened in surprise and he released a muffled, “ _Mmm_!” before he looked at her with amusement. He circled his arms around her waist and kissed her back, closing his eyes as he dismissed his earlier demand.

Kitana clenched her drenched walls around him, tightening her muscled grip around his cock, choking him. The vibrating pulses of her sex milked every essence of his seed. She hummed a pleasurable sigh when his warmth filled her body, coating her insides like lotion.

Together the Dark Emperor and Dark Empress stood still, and the Edenian gave her lover a few moments to recover while she watched his face scrunch then relax after recuperating from his orgasm. She left trails of soft kisses all over his face, leaving gentle pecks on the cracks that damaged his ashen skin.

A few more minutes passed before she spoke. “Are you better?” Kitana asked with a twinge of humor lacing her voice. She repeated his question he asked her earlier with a coy smile. Resting her head on his bare shoulder again, the fan-wielder eyed her beloved and a post-coital, contented sigh fell from her lips.

“I think we need a few minutes to rest.” Liu Kang replied back, half-jokingly. The former Shaolin felt himself go flaccid inside her but did nothing to pull out, deciding to keep his body joined with hers for a little longer. His palms wandered to her derrière again and he slowly, using the last vestiges of his strength, carried her to his throne with their bodies still connected.

As gently as he could, the flame fist warrior lay his lover against his seat and collapsed on top of her, too spent to bother adjusting their bodies comfortably in his throne.

* * *

Their breathing and heartbeats slowed down as their bodies cooled. They held each other close, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Kitana’s long, curved fingernail toyed with a lock of her Emperor’s thick hair as she relished in the wonderful ache in between her thighs. Together they sat awkwardly in his throne with her back resting against the velvet cushion of his chair, with him nestled in between her thighs and their legs intertwined.

Liu Kang rested his head between Kitana’s naked breasts, kissing and laving the space between her heavy curves. His hands smoothed over the leather covering her arms and the former Champion finally allowed himself to relax. He also allowed himself to be open and exposed for the first time in over two decades.

After witnessing the deaths of his best friend and beloved, and seeing the aftermath of Sindel’s mind-controlled wrath, Liu Kang’s heart began to fill with rage for both Raiden and Earthrealm. The elemental god still clung to the asinine idea that his amulet could predict the future, alerting the deity he could prevent Armageddon and their deaths.

The entire premise was ludicrous in the first place! And still, the pyromancer blindly followed Raiden, trusting his former mentor to make the right decisions that’ll save Earthrealm and their lives in the end. Who could’ve known their biggest threat was the Thunder God himself?

The anal deity actually had the audacity to tell Liu Kang that he’ll seek aid from Quan Chi and align Earthrealm with the Netherrealm. The flame fist warrior’s suspicions were confirmed; Raiden had indeed gone mad. And the former Shaolin knew once the Thunder God journeyed to and returned from the realm of damnation, Earthrealm will still be in peril.

‘ _I now realize what we must do_.’

During the moment of mentally reflecting on the past, the Dark Emperor’s eyes squeezed shut and his lips curved downwards in a grimace against Kitana’s chest.

Those seven words replayed in his mind on an endless loop. Those seven words he’s heard throughout the Mortal Kombat tournaments from Raiden time and again. Each time the elemental god spoke those words, Liu Kang’s faith and trust in him dissipated. Those cursed words were always followed by tragedy.

‘ _We must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms_.’

Just when the pyromancer believed Raiden couldn’t become more insane, the White Lotus founder spewed a statement that guaranteed his home realm’s demise as the Emperor stepped on Earthrealm soil through an Outworld portal.

Liu Kang was more than fed up with Raiden’s insanity. The Champion of Mortal Kombat marched over to the Outworld brute ready to end the conqueror’s life for good.

Unfortunately, his former mentor had other plans.

Raiden grabbed Liu Kang by his shoulder to prevent him from taking another step.

His anger finally doubled over. His grief for his fallen comrades, his brother, his lover, all who died assisting the Thunder God in defending Earthrealm, all who’s deaths achieved nothing in the end, the deity was more than willing to cast their senseless sacrifices aside to allow Shao Kahn to illegally merge Outworld with Earthrealm!

Raiden still held on to the false hope the useless Elder Gods would intervene and defend the realm he chose to protect. Did he forget those same Elder Gods refused to intervene when Shao Kahn and his forces invaded Earthrealm after Liu Kang claimed victory in Mortal Kombat twice?

‘ _Enough of your madness_! _If you must die then so be it_!’

The former Shaolin charged his fists with flaming chi, ready to kill Raiden if it’ll save Earthrealm. He heard Johnny’s pleas for them to stop, but Liu Kang was more than prepared to risk it all to save his world. What happened next no one could predict and it proved how far the mentor he once admired had fallen.

In his sick quest to aid Shao Kahn’s unifying their realms, Raiden also charged his palms with electricity and blasted his White Lotus pupil with several bolts of lightning. The electricity coalesced with Liu Kang’s Dragon’s Fire and burned him alive.

‘ _What didja_ ** _do_**?’ Johnny’s voice was frantic, looking back and forth from his friend and Earthrealm’s protector.

This was the part of his past Liu Kang hated reliving the most. He’ll never forget the way the electric bolts tore through his skin, singeing his flesh. How the burning feeling spread throughout his body, leaving him in intense pain, unimaginative pain as his skin wrinkled from the wounds, ultimately killing him.

The former Champion of Mortal Kombat has long since buried these memories, only keeping his hate for Raiden at the forefront. Tonight, however, they resurfaced, and he could do nothing to stop the images from flashing repeatedly in his mind.

His grip on Kitana’s arms tightened as he clutched the dark navy leather covering them. The grimace deepened into a teeth-baring scowl the more he thought about his unfortunate demise.

Even without saying anything, Kitana knew her lover was thinking about the events that occurred twenty-three years ago. The events that changed their lives for the worst. At times the fan-wielder wondered if she and Jade hadn’t followed Raiden would the two of them still be alive? Would she have been able to save the future had she avoided Liu Kang? Perhaps she would rule as the Queen of Edenia and her best friend serving as her trustworthy right-hand woman. Maybe Liu Kang would’ve succeeded the Thunder God and become promoted to Earthrealm’s newest protector. But had she and Jade never followed Raiden, she never would’ve met her beloved. And looking back on everything they’ve been through together, the royal kunoichi knew she’d rather live in Hell with him than to rule Edenia without him.

Peppering soft butterfly kisses on his forehead, Kitana caressed his back, her fingers lightly trailing over the yellow cracks and the scratches she left there whilst in the throes of passion. This was her quiet way of consoling him, letting him know she’ll always be here for him.

She heard him sigh and felt some of his tension release. Applying firm pressure on his back, assassin massaged his muscles, doing what she could to relax him and make him feel better.

“Kitana promise me,” it was barely above a whisper, but the Edenian heard him loud and clear.

“Promise me we’ll get back at everyone who has wronged us.”

There was a quick pause before the royal kunoichi responded. She continued to massage his back, kneading his muscles to alleviate his tension, worries, and insecurities. Before she could answer his question, however, Liu Kang spoke.

“And I’m going to kill that damned Thunder God.” The former Shaolin added, his voice taking on a low dangerous timbre. “He will pay for what he did to me.”

Keeping one of her palms smoothing over the scratches and yellowed cracks marring his skin, Kitana’s other palm traveled along his back and up to his neck. She cradled his neck, feeling his pulse increase as his emotions and thoughts fluctuated.

“We will get our deserved recompense from everyone for how we have all suffered throughout these years.” Her mind momentarily switched to Scorpion forcing her to watch Jade die at the hands of Quan Chi, and her vexation for the Shirai Ryu ninja increased. She held true to her vow that she will force Hanzo to witness her torturing, then murdering Takeda Takahashi before she turned the sharpened blades of her war fans on the ponytailed shinobi. “Every one of us will be vindicated.”

Lifting his head from between her breasts, Liu Kang’s opaque eyes met Kitana’s amber ones. “I know you plan to avenge Jade.”

The look of surprise twisted the Edenian’s face and her lips parted, astonished his clairvoyance alluded him to her plans to exact revenge for her fallen best friend. She kept her feelings concerning Jade’s demise a secret, not wanting to risk another one of her loved ones falling victim to Quan Chi’s evil.

Guilt slowly crept its way into her mind and Kitana’s amber eyes were downcast. She should’ve trusted her beloved enough to tell him what happened on that awful day and how it affected her. The fan-wielder believed keeping quiet about the horrific event and keeping Jade’s weapons as mementos would help her cope with her best friend’s death.

It didn’t.

The only thing that will extinguish the fire she felt for Hanzo Hasashi is to murder his apprentice, then him.

With eyes remained locked with her forlorn gaze, Liu Kang calmed her vexation and uncertainties. “Do not feel rueful for how you handled the situation. We all grieve and cope differently.”

Planting another kiss on her chest, the pyromancer continued. “Do not blame yourself for what happened to her.” While he wasn’t privy to the specifics surrounding Jade’s death, he knew Quan Chi killed her and Scorpion had something to do with it.

“I didn’t do anything,” she quietly replied. Kitana still refused to look at her beloved while finally, after so many years, confiding in him about that unfaithful day.

“I could’ve fought him off. Jade was my sister and I stood there restrained by Scorpion, watching while Quan Chi beat her until she was no longer recognizable.

“That cursed sorcerer manipulated her with his dark magic, and—” She was no longer massaging her lover; her hands on him had stilled. Closing her eyes to keep the hot tears from falling past her lids, the Dark Empress regained her composure and continued on.

“Jade rebuked Quan Chi as her master, he had no control over her despite reviving her as a revenant. She kept defying him, declaring she’ll never serve him or the Netherrealm.

“Then Quan Chi ordered Scorpion to subdue me in spite of my pleas to spare Jade and kill me instead. That hell-spawn forced me to watch as the necromancer placed a dark spell on her, making her swallow his sword. Then he lifted her body and slammed it back down on the weapon, cutting her in half and—” This time the tears slid down her veiny cheeks in quick rivulets as she remembered once Scorpion let her go she ran to Jade’s mutilated body, trying desperately to piece sliced halves into one whole again. Like her pathetic attempts would revive her dead sister.

“I picked up her bo-staff and held it, mourning her cruel demise. It was then Quan Chi gave me permission to keep her weapons if having them would make me feel better. The psychotic sorcerer only wanted me to have them so I’ll be reminded about what happened to her. Then…” the assassin paused and eyed Liu Kang again, his stare unwavering as he listened to her relive that day.

“…Quan Chi threatened to kill Mother and you if I dared defied him.”

The Dark Emperor eyes narrowed in anger and he knew where Kitana was going with this. The necromancer murdering Jade in front of Kitana, threatening the lives of him and Sindel guaranteed the fan-wielder’s loyalty to the warlock, even without the royal kunoichi saying anything else.

Her sad eyes hardened as she once again vowed to exact her revenge on Scorpion. “Takeda will die; as will Hanzo. I will avenge my sister’s death.”

In a bizarre twist of irony, dying being resurrected in the Netherrealm destroyed her bond with Jade. Yet, it only strengthened her bond with Sindel and Liu Kang. She loved her mother and her beloved dearly, but the Edenian missed her best friend every day.

With the subject of best friends on her mind, Kitana thoughts wandered to their Lieutenant-Commander and she vocalized her worries to her Emperor.

“What about Kung Lao? It is possible he could hinder our plans to conquer Earthrealm.”

Kung Lao. His best friend. His brother.

Liu Kang averted his gaze from the assassin while he pondered her question, seriously considering how he was going to approach the situation concerning the teleporter.

Sighing dejectedly at the idea of having to face his brother to finally face Raiden unnerved the flame fist warrior. The last thing Liu Kang wanted to do is fight Kung Lao, the only person besides Kitana that he holds close to his heart. However, the former Champion’s vitriol towards the elemental god superseded his feelings for his best friend. Nevertheless, would he have the resolve to defeat the razor hat-wielder if the time comes?

Thinking his dilemma over some more, the Dark Emperor’s face settled into a neutral expression, coming to a final decision about what he would do concerning his best friend.

“If Kung Lao intercedes with our plans, he will be eliminated.”

Kitana nodded, agreeing with her lover’s decision. “He will learn respect.” Grabbing the pyromancer’s face, she palmed his jaw and gave him a chaste kiss in support. “And together you and I will destroy the Thunder God once and for all.”

Frowning at the assassin, the former Shaolin raised his head to protest, but she placed her finger on lips, keeping him silent.

“No, Liu Kang,” she corrected him. “You and I both have every reason to take down Raiden. He ruined all our lives, led us all to our deaths and eventual subjugation.”

“ ** _He murdered me_**!” Liu Kang’s opaque eyes widened, his voice rising and his ire for his former mentor showing. “ ** _He stole everything from me_**!”

Again Kitana massaged her lover’s back, not at all perturbed from his sudden outburst. She patiently waited for him to calm down and listen to reason.

“And that is why it is necessary for the two of us to combine our strength and take down Raiden together. Out of us all, the demented Thunder God hurt you the most.” Reaching for his hand, the Dark Empress placed it over her left breast, allowing him to feel the beating of her heart; to feel the unyielding love she has for him.

Giving her heavy mound a gentle squeeze, Liu Kang continued to listen as Kitana convinced him to allow her to join him in his quest to kill the Protector of Earthrealm.

“You’re hurting, and you’ve been hurting for a long time. And when you’re in pain, I feel it too.” She placed her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers. “We are in this together, I told you this earlier. Let me help you, Liu Kang. That is why I am here. We will destroy the Thunder God, _together_.”

Thinking what she said over, Liu Kang knew deep inside that Kitana is right. Despite his earlier promise stating he’s going to change and not allow his vexation for Raiden to control his logic, in those few moments it did. Thankfully the flame fist warrior has his loving and devoted Empress supporting him in everything and offering her commiseration. And as much as it wounded his pride to admit it, the pyromancer knew Raiden was much stronger than him, and he needed her assistance in taking the god down for good.

Touching his forehead against hers, Liu Kang looked Kitana in her eyes and said, “Yes, _bǎo bǎo_ , we will kill Raiden; together.”

They kissed, their lips melding against each another’s signifying the love they have for one another, and promises of seeing their ambitions through.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been almost 19 years since I started writing fanfiction and to this day I **still** cannot **stand** writing kissing scenes! **Ugh**! And if anyone would’ve told me two years ago that I would write necrophilia smut, I would’ve told them to kiss my tail. Look at how I’ve grown and matured! (lol)
> 
> MKX has **great** dialogue and special moves that made my creative juices flow when I wrote this story! Writing Liu Kang and Kitana’s flirt-fighting was my favorite part.
> 
> And before someone grills me about these two being “out-of-character”, Liu Kang and Kitana are still corrupted from Quan Chi’s magic. Their goal is to kill Raiden, the Forces of Light, and destroy the Elder Gods. I personally think Liu Kang’s the most corrupted out of all the revenants due to his hatred for Raiden. And in my opinion that would also make him the most complex and dangerous of the revenants. So in my twisted imagination, it wouldn’t surprise me that Liu Kang would still hold Kung Lao’s friendship close to his heart, but also will not hesitate to stop Kung Lao at any means if he feels his best friend will defect from their group and possibly ruin his chance to seek revenge. I wrote a little character synopsis on my [DW account](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/5740.html) about revenant Liu Kang that explores my feelings about him a little more.
> 
> Kitana will support her boyfriend in his quest to destroy the Forces of Light and the Elder Gods. But she’ll also be mournful (pun intended) due to the loss of her best friend. Her dialogue with Jax is very telling. She admits she enjoys being a revenant because she’s no longer a victim. With Kitana’s twisted logic, I also believe she shares the same loving feelings for Sindel and is glad she’s reunited with the Queen (no longer a victim of Shao Kahn’s lies and Sindel’s abandonment), despite it was her mother who killed her. I can also imagine Kitana relishing in tormenting and murdering people to alleviate her mind of Jade’s disappearance (no longer a victim of grieving). It’s understandable she’ll aid Liu Kang as the Empress of the Netherrealm (no longer a victim of Quan Chi’s control and subjugation). In my opinion, she’s the most tragic of the revenants.
> 
> Despite their corruption from Quan Chi’s magic, Liu Kang and Kitana’s bond remains intact. So it’s safe to assume their feelings for each other are strong even after death. I wanted to showcase that in this story.
> 
> It literally took me the entire month of October to write this. So if you read it, **please** tell me what you think. And Happy Halloween!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Update November 11** , **2018** : Mandarin swear words came from [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandarin_Chinese_profanity) and [Written Chinese](https://www.writtenchinese.com/romantic-mandarin-words-affectionate-phrases-your-beloved/). If something’s off, blame them and not me. #TeamNoAccountability.  
>  I initially said I was going to make this a two-part story, but I decided to make it a one-shot after all. I think it flows better without the interruption of another chapter. Then I stated I wasn’t going to bother finishing writing this because I didn’t receive feedback for it. But I changed my mind went ahead and completed it anyway. If you read this, again please tell me what you think. I love reading reviews and it lets me know people are enjoying my work.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Update November 17** ,  **2018** : The reason why it took so long for me to write the smut is because I didn’t really know how to approach it. And I don’t like to force smut. So I wrote what I could while making the story flow. Hopefully it’s to everyone’s satisfaction.


End file.
